


the way it should be

by robbersandthieves



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbersandthieves/pseuds/robbersandthieves
Summary: Prompt #:59Prompt:Sehun and Jeonghan through the seasons.Note:Hi. It's been years since I've written anything, so pardon my rusty writing ><.





	the way it should be

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** 59  
>  **Prompt:** Sehun and Jeonghan through the seasons.
> 
>  **Note:** Hi. It's been years since I've written anything, so pardon my rusty writing  ><.

The Pusan National University graduation hall is bustling with life. Hundreds of students and families who attended the ceremony are gathered inside waiting for their turns to take pictures on the stage, since the winter cold was too harsh to allow photo opportunities outside.

Sehun and his family are next in line. His mom busies herself by constantly fussing with Sehun’s hair and making sure his robe was situated nicely on his body. His dad, on the other hand is all smiles, as he basks in the joy he shares with the other parents who also slaved for years to see their children rise to this momentous occasion. And Sehun? Well he’s busy tiptoeing and craning his neck in an effort to spot the person he wants to be with right at this moment.

His concentration was cut off by two light pats on his shoulder. He turns to see his dad signaling him that it was their turn to go up the stage. Even though Sehun isn’t a fan of cheesy family portraits, he wants to make this one special. He owes everything to his parents after all. When his mom is satisfied to find a shot she could have framed and hanged on their wall, the three of them move to descend from the stage.

When Sehun sees who is waiting at the bottom, he scrambles to get down as fast as he could and runs straight for that person, capturing him in a tight embrace and throwing both of them off balance.

The other boy pushes Sehun away and gives Sehun a dubious look. “Eager, are we?” he questions.

Sehun frowns at this. “What? Is it wrong to miss my boyfriend?” His lower lip juts out, forming a cute pout.

“No, not at all.” Jeonghan affirms with a soft smile. “It is, however, quite rude to greet me before you do my family.” The younger one angles his head in an attempt to point Sehun to where his family is standing.

Sehun’s eyes widen and his face turns pink when he spots the patriarch of the Yoon family giving him a concerned stare. He straightens up and strides towards the Yoons, extending his hand to Jeonghan’s dad. To his surprise, the older man claps him on his back and Jeonghan’s mom gives him a warm embrace while congratulating Sehun for a job well done. He smiles and turns towards Jeonghan, who in turn was busy greeting Sehun’s parents as well.

Both families exchange pleasantries—it isn’t their first meeting anyway. Jeonghan and Sehun were lucky enough to have accepting parents, so it was no question that they wanted to involve the people dearest to them even early on in their relationship, especially when they decided to move in together during their junior year of college.

Both families decide to have a joint graduation dinner in a modest restaurant that serves flavorful pork soup, which is perfect to keep them warm. Sehun looks around the table, the sides of his lips quirking up and his eyes turning into crescents. He can’t believe how fortunate he is to be living this life.

Under the table, Jeonghan’s hand slowly creeps toward his, and he clasps their palms together. The older boy turns to look at his boyfriend and is awestruck to see Jeonghan facing him with a huge grin on his face. Unable to stop himself, he leans forward and presses a kiss to the younger one’s cheek, lingering just a fraction of a second before pulling away. The act makes Jeonghan’s eyes widen and Sehun chuckles at how adorable the younger boy was.

Someone from the table clears his throat and the couple are pulled out of their reverie.

“So…” Mrs. Yoon drawls. “We were just talking about how excited we all are that both of you are finally moving back to Seoul!”

“Yes, mom. We are too, actually. Although of course, there are still a lot of stuff we have to take care of.”  Jeonghan answers.

Sehun nods in agreement. “My friend’s dance studio doesn’t open til September, so I might as well continue with my part-time work at the café to save up more for the apartment we plan on renting. Jeonghan, on the other hand, will be helping out Professor Kim as a research assistant for spring term.”

“Well, I guess that settles it.” Sehun dad announces. “I guess we trust both of you to know what to do with your lives at this point. All we want is for you to be happy.” He adds.

Sehun revels in the thought of his and Jeonghan’s plans together. He can’t wait.

 

* * *

  _SUMMER_

Sehun arrives home from his shift at the café. He finds his boyfriend asleep on the futon and quickly makes his way over to pepper his face with kisses. Jeonghan groans and opens his eyes at the sudden intrusion.

“Hey, sleepyhead.” Sehun whispers.

Jeonghan answers with a curt hum and throws his arms around Sehun’s neck, gripping the older one in a tight embrace. “You smell like coffee.” The younger one mumbles into his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Sehun pulls away and chuckles at how Jeonghan always manages to state the obvious. It’s just one of the billion things he loves about his boyfriend. But now isn’t the time to think about that, since they’ll have the entire weekend to themselves anyway. 

“Are you sure you’re okay to drive all the way to Naksan? You just got home from work and it’ll take us hours on the road. Why don’t we just opt for a staycation?” Jeonghan quips. 

“Well because I promised you the beach. You know I don’t make promises I can’t keep, babe. Besides, you forget I’m a sucker for long drives. Then, there’s you.” Sehun adds. “I get to do what I love and I get to be with my love, so I think that seals the deal.”   
“Look at you all cheesy and gross.” Jeonghan snorts. “All right let me just take a quick shower while you load our stuff in the trunk.” The younger boy gives his boyfriend’s lips a peck before he gets up and makes his way to the bathroom. 

After Sehun loads their bags and camping gear in the car, he decides to prepare some sandwiches they can munch on while on the road. He gathers the ingredients he needs and heads to the kitchen counter, where he finds Jeonghan’s laptop taking up most of the space. Sehun sets down the jars and bottles in order to put the gadget somewhere else. His finger accidentally slides across the touchpad, making the screen light up. Now Sehun is not the type to pry, but the Pusan National University header and the words  _ “we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted as Faculty Member of the Department of English Language and Literature”  _ definitely caught his eye. 

As he tries to wrap his brain around what he just saw, Jeonghan emerges from the bathroom causing Sehun to jump and abruptly shut the laptop. 

At the back of his mind, Sehun wants so bad to ask Jeonghan what that email was about, but he trusts his boyfriend that if it was something of great importance, he has to be patient and allow the younger one to open it up to him, not the other way around. He puts on his best smile and asks Jeonghan to help him with the sandwiches. Acting as if nothing happened. 

An hour into their drive, Jeonghan falls asleep and Sehun lets him. He wills himself to just focus on the road and drive, so they could get to the beach as soon as possible. 

After fours hours, they arrive in Naksan. Sehun easily finds their hotel and heaves a sigh of relief after parking the car. He softly shakes Jeonghan awake. "Let's get some sleep first." Sehun yawns. Jeonghan takes care of checking them in, leading Sehun to their room. The older one makes a beeline for the bed and lands face down on the pillow. Jeonghan crawls in after his boyfriend and takes him in his arms. Sehun allows himself to be cradled and falls asleep not long after, his head on Jeonghan's chest. 

The day goes by without a hitch. Jeonghan and Sehun spend the entire afternoon lazing around by the shore. The southern part of Naksan beach was the perfect place for them to situate themselves because no one was there. Most of the people preferred to stay closer to the commercial establishments. This gave Jeonghan and Sehun the privacy they wanted. When they have enough of the salt water, they stay for a while and watch the sun set. Sehun marvels at Jeonghan, who marvels at the picturesque sight before them. The awestruck expression of his boyfriend makes his heart swell. 

Jeonghan hooks his arms around Sehun’s and leans his head on his shoulder. “Thank you for taking me to the beach.” he says. 

“Anything for you.”

 

Time has come for them to head back home. They leave around noon and arrive back in Busan just a little after six. Sehun receives a text from Jongin telling him that everything was all set for their move back to Seoul. All they have to do is pack up whatever it is they needed to bring. 

Sehun excitedly relays this to Jeonghan, who was looking a bit resigned. Oh. The older boy remembers the email he accidentally read. He tries to piece things together.

“I was invited to take on a full time teaching job here.” Jeonghan starts. 

“What do you mea--”

“I accepted the offer.” The younger boy lowers his head. 

“I don’t understand. You said you wanted to write, to begin your book. You can do that in Seoul, with me.” 

Jeonghan looks up at Sehun. “ I thought that’s what I wanted too--I’m not giving up on that any time soon--but these past few months, working in the university, I don’t know. It just gave me this sense of fulfillment. And I want to try…I’m sorry.” The younger boy’s eyes start to water and it pains Sehun. 

The older boy grows silent, trying to make sense of what was currently happening. “You know I would never get in the way of your happiness, right?” Sehun questions as he takes Jeonghan’s hands in his. “If you’ve decided, then I’ll support you. A hundred percent.”

Tears start to fall from the younger boy’s eyes. Short sobs escape his lips. 

“You don’t understand, do you?” Jeonghan hiccups. “I can’t move to Seoul. I have to stay here.”

“Then I won’t either. I’ll look for a job here instead.” Sehun answers without thinking. 

“No, Sehun. Don’t” the younger one sniffs. 

“But I can’t be without you.”

“Maybe it’s best we break up then.”

 

It took them the entire week to come to terms with their current situation. All the screaming matches and tears eventually led to them having a common agreement that breaking up was the most logical thing to do. They’ve watched enough movies and read enough books and heard enough stories to convince them that entering into a long distance relationship wouldn’t work. Ending their relationship meant no longer having a hold of each other, but at least dreams won’t be stepped on and if ever anything happens, blame won’t be laid on one another. 

* * *

  _AUTUMN_

It’s the 4th of October. A month has passed since the foliage has transformed into a riot of colors, making the streets come alive.

Jeonghan’s last class has ended and he still a good chunk of the day to spend by himself. He takes the scenic route going back to his apartment. He was in no hurry to be home anyway for no one was waiting. It was just him.

He passes by a cozy-looking coffee shop. One he knows all too well. It was where Sehun used to work after all. He decides to step inside and is pleased with the welcoming warmth the quaint cafe gives him. He orders his drink and sits by the corner window.

A memory comes to mind as he sips his coffee. It was at this same place where he and Sehun had their first date. It still amuses him how easy it was for them to get rid of the initial awkwardness, how they never run out of things to talk about since that night until years after that.

Jeonghan shakes the memory away and finishes his cup. He puts on his coat, ready to head home when his phone pings. Sehun’s name pops up on the screen. Jeonghan’s breath hitches as he opens the message.

_Happy birthday, Jeonghan._

_P.S._

_I know I’m breaking protocol, but it just felt...wrong not to greet you. Sorry._

Leave it to Sehun to pull something like this.

With shaky fingers, he clicks away his reply.

_It’s no big deal. Thanks for remembering. :)_

Jeonghan waits as message bubble with three dots appear.

_Eat lots, okay? Hope you enjoy the rest of your day._

The boy steps outside the coffee shop. His nose hurts and tears are threatening to fall from his eyes, but he shrugs it off. He leaves their conversation at that as he pockets his phone. The only thing he wishes for right now is to get home and let sleep consume him.

* * *

  _WINTER_  

“Okay, that’s a wrap! Great job today, everyone.” Sehun bows before the group then heads to the staff room just opposite the studio. He slumps on the couch, spent. He’s been doing really good, career-wise. He and his best friend Jongin have been booking dance classes left and right. They’ve also been tapped to choreograph for a couple of idol groups, which pays really good money. Come to think of it, he’s actually living his dream. Well, part of it. 

Sehun doesn’t realize he falls asleep until Jongin nudges him awake. “Hey, we’re all done for the day. I’m heading out. Wanna hitch?” Jongin asks. Not one to pass up a free ride, Sehun gets up and follows his friend out. On the way to the carpark, Jongin mentions he can’t drive Sehun all the way to his apartment because he had to get to his anniversary dinner with Seulgi. Sehun doesn’t miss the glint in Jongin’s eyes when he mentions his girlfriend’s name or any time he talks about the woman for that matter. 

“Well then you better wear your fucking shoes properly then” Sehun chides, eyeing Jongin’s haphazardly worn sneakers. He isn’t even wearing socks.

Albeit happy for his best friends blooming love life, he can’t help but feel jealous. He often wonders what if he had been a tad bit selfish? What if he pushed for the long-distance relationship? Would they make it? So many questions, but all moot for this was his reality now. 

Jongin cuts his train of thought by slamming hard on the break, causing Sehun to jerk forward. “Oops, sorry. Anyway you good here? This is your bus stop, right?” Jongin asks. 

“Yeah. Thanks, man. See you tomorrow.” Sehun gets out of the car, cursing once the cold wind nips at him. He’s wearing three layers of clothing that are doing no good at keeping him warm. Good thing his bus arrives a couple of minutes later. He gets in and takes the window seat at the back. He leans his head on the window as the bus carefully rolls along the highway. 

When he arrives home, he feels emptier than ever, especially since he dropped Vivi off at his parents place. They wanted to have him for the weekend. It was such a shame since he was looking forward to cuddling with Vivi. Actually he wanted nothing more but to cuddle with Jeonghan--images of the younger boy wrapped cutely in a blanket burrito coming to mind. Now he had no one. Perhaps his down feather pillow would have to do. 

 

Sadly, it did not.

* * *

 

_ SPRING _

“Come on, come on, Get! Up!” 

Jeonghan is violently shaken awake by none other than his little sister. He groggily grabs a pillow and attempts to swat her with it, but fails. The pillow lands on the floor with a thud. 

“Hannie, it’s a beautiful day to go to the Sakura festival with your favorite little sister.” she sing-songs.

“Maybe next year.” Jeonghan answers with a yawn. 

“Fine. Guess I’ll just have to hold hostage all the strawberry milk mom bought for you.”

Jeonghan shoot up from bed and narrows his eyes at his sister. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.” she rebuts.

Of course, Jeonghan loses this round again. Actually he never wins against her. Jeonghan is wily, but his sister is a whole other level of that. He gets out of bed and heads for the shower. If you were to ask him, he’d rather spend the day in bed than go out to see the cherry blossoms. They were everywhere anyway. But this was his sister’s request, Besides, it’s been a while since he came back. He figured there was nothing wrong with some sibling bonding considering he’s been away from home for five years. 

He dresses up in a plain white shirt under a black leather jacket, dark washed jeans, and boots. His hair is down and he forgoes his contact lenses for his wired specs. He must admit, he looks good. 

The drive to Seokchon was a breeze. Today was the first day of the festival. Since it was still quite early and most were still at work, the park was not too crowded. 

It was beautiful, really, this phenomenon. How these trees, after suffering through dead winter, could give birth to something so beautiful, albeit ephemeral. He and his sister walk along the tree lined path, taking pictures here and there, talking about things they might have missed out on while Jeonghan was away. 

He shares about how he loved teaching in uni, how he learned so much from his mentors, and how he earned a whole new perspective in writing. But after much prodding from his his sister, he also opens up about Sehun. How everything, even the mundane, would remind him of Sehun. How a never a goes by that Sehun doesn’t cross his mind. How time and again he tried and failed to open up his heart to someone else because it just didn’t feel right. And how he wanted so much for things to return back to when they were together. But, they aren’t. Not anymore. A lot can happen in a span of a year and as much as he wanted to reach out to Sehun again, he was frightened. 

His sister looks at him with worry. In order to appease her, he tells her it’ll be all right and that there was nothing to worry about. She doesn’t look the least bit convinced, of course. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Jeonghan's sister gets up. "Wait here." she instructs. Not having anywhere else to go, Jeonghan does as he's told and stays put. A moment later, she returns and they sit in silence. Jeonghan gets bored after a while and suggests they drive home, only for his sister to shoot him down with a menacing glare. 

Suddenly his sister squeals "Vivi!", which makes Jeonghan jump. Wait. Vivi? He looks at the white ball of fluff slobbering all over his sister's face. That's--

A shadow hovers over Jeonghan, making him look up. Yep, Sehun's dog. And Sehun, standing in front of him. Unbelievable. 

Beside him, his sister clears her throat, quietly takes Vivi's leash, and gingerly gets up. Jeonghan made a mental note to deal with her later. "Know that I did this cause I love youuuuuu!" She shouts and runs away. 

Well, this was awkward. Jeonghan stands up and greets Sehun by extending his hand towards the older one. Sehun takes Jeonghan's hand and holds onto it a couple of seconds longer than he was supposed to, so Jeonghan releases his hold and invites Sehun to take a seat beside him. 

"You're here." Sehun starts. 

"I am."

"For good?"

"As long as Yonsei would have me in their lit department, I guess." Jeonghan says cautiously. 

"Then we have to make sure they'll let you stay for a long, long time." Sehun smiles and turns to face Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan snorts. They have a lot of catching up to do, but what better time to start than now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
